N'Doul
|japname = ンドゥール |birthname = |namesake = Youssou N'Dour (singer) |stand = Geb |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 3, 1988 |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Black (Manga, Anime, OVA, Arcade) |eyes = White (blindness) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 20 Ch. 183 "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 20 Ch. 188 "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (6) |animedebut =Episode 51 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Kouji Nakata (OVA) Yūji Kishi (Arcade) Kentarō Itō (Anime) |voiceactor = |engname = N'Dool (Game)}} :''The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "N'Dour". is a minor antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Personality N'Doul is blind and uses a cane to get around. He is proficient at wielding the cane, almost managing to kill a fly with it. He seems to have a warrior's code, as Jotaro mentions that he would have likely joined their cause had they gotten to him earlier. N'Doul even attacks himself using his own Stand after his defeat, to ensure he would not accidentally spill any of Dio's secrets to the protagonists. Synopsis History N'Doul was a blind man who, thanks to his Stand, never feared anything in his entire life, not even death. It allowed him to do anything he wanted and get away with it without consequences, as even the police wouldn't find out about his crimes, but no one ever saw his true value. One day he encountered Dio Brando and was charmed by his charisma, Dio being the only person to see his true value. N'Doul started to admire that man so much he saw him as his savior, claiming that "even evil needs a savior". Stardust Crusaders N'Doul is introduced shortly after Iggy joins the Joestar group, when he kills the two pilots of the helicopter that Iggy came in. He attacks the Joestar group soon after, managing to injure Kakyoin's eyes and keep him from assisting the group for a period of time. After Avdol found out that N'Doul could only locate the group through the sounds they made, Jotaro forced Iggy to cooperate with them, as he was the only one capable of detecting N'Doul's attacks. Iggy was uncooperative so Jotaro used Star Platinum to throw Iggy & The Fool to N'Doul & catching him off-guard. It is there that Jotaro finds N'Doul & defeats him. After being defeated, N'Doul killed himself to prevent his memories from being read by Hermit Purple, likely knowing that his own savior would kill him otherwise. Afterwards, in his dying breaths, he tells Jotaro of the other nine Stand users & of himself. Seeing his value, Jotaro buried N'Doul's body in his honor. In Video Games 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES)' N'Doul appears in this game as a boss that the players face. The first few times, the player must select the "Idea!" option to retreat. Unlike in the source material, N'Doul does not temporarily blind Kakyoin. 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future' N'Doul was originally planned as a playable character in this game, as drafts exist that show how he would have fought, along with an Alessi form, and when hacking the game to choose N'Doul as a player character, he has several assets pertaining to this, such as an alternate colour, animated life bar portraits, animated super move and VS screen portraits and a cut-in for the "Here Comes A New Challenger!" screen. Ultimately he was rendered an unplayable mini-boss, where the player had to cross a desert stage dodging his stand until they find him at the end of the stage and attack him, one hit causing an instant K.O. Gallery NdoulFirstAppearance Anime.png|N'Doul's first appearance N'Doul Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|N'Doul with his eyes open NDoul Anime.png|N'Doul using his cane as sonar GebColliders anime.png|N'Doul collides with Iggy & The Fool Ndoul Gebcard.png|N'Doul and a card of Geb NdoulKillhimself.png|N'Doul commits suicide rather than betray Dio NDoul Grave Anime.png|N'Doul's Grave N'Doul OVA.jpg|N'Doul in the 1993 OVA. Spritedoul.PNG|N'Doul in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Ndour.PNG|N'Doul in JOJO6251 Trivia * N'Doul is the first character in Stardust Crusaders to be introduced with a Stand that is based off an Egyptian god. * N'Doul is the only man who blew off the hat of Jotaro. *N'Doul's character is based on the Zatoichi movies' eponymous character.Artbook: JOJOVELLER *In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, N'Doul has the same voice as Guido Mista in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind. References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters